


Ever Since We Met

by tempewinchester



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempewinchester/pseuds/tempewinchester





	Ever Since We Met

"... and that's how we chose you for the job!" The woman exclaimed, a little too excited. Clara fidgeted at the loudness of the exclamation, squirming awkwardly in her seat. Her mind was racing, blood pumping. This was the beginning of the rest of her life.

"Sounds like it was a tough choice." Clara was smiling in satisfaction, it had taken a lot of work to get where she is today. "What was the Professor's name again?"

"Ah, yes," The woman in the pantsuit looked down at the creme paper, Clara could have sworn she saw her face flinch as she read it, "The professor you have been assigned to is Doctor John Smith. Bit of a toughie, really, but you'll get on."

"John Smith is kind of a basic name, isn't it?" Clara tilted her head in curiosity. What kind of a name is John Smith? What is the likelihood of knowing a person named John Smith, nevertheless working for one? 

The woman, Clara couldn't quite remember her name, chuckled. "Luckily for you, The Doctor is _far_ from basic."

Clara raised a questioning eyebrow, "What does that mean, exactly?"

"You'll see." The woman paused, looking at Clara for a second. "Alright, let's go down there and introduce you to the big boss."

Clara followed after her eagerly, imagination running wild. 'Far from basic' can mean anything, can't it? The woman could be referring to any aspect of the Professor. She figured it was a personality based observation, seeing as how it would be appropriate in this conversation. 

They walked for around three minutes. it wasn't that far. Closer then Clara expected, really.

She opened the door to a large lecture hall, the kind that looked almost like an old-fashioned courthouse. Wood carved in ornate patterns lining the wall and seating arrangements. The wall above the wood was a color somewhere between beige and yellow. It felt almost magical to even look at. She saw the back of a man. Tall, thin, silver-haired.

They approached him, he seemed oblivious to them. Clara glanced nervously at the woman next to her, who just nodded. She cleared her throat. The Doctor's head perked up, as though his focus was interrupted. He turned to face them, eyes landing on the woman first, then meeting Clara's. His eyes were piercing, even moreso from the thick, angry-looking eyebrows. She felt as though she could barely breathe. Those few seconds felt longer then anything, leaving her utterly breathless.

His eyes adverted, looking back at the woman with some form of disdain, " _Cynthia._ " Cynthia, that was the woman's name. The Doctor sounded far from pleased, a little tired, in fact. Cynthia smiled a sickly-sweet smile at him, before turning to Clara.

She looked at her expectantly,"Oh-I-Uh-" Clara stuttered, caught off guard, "I'm Clara." She shook her head, correcting herself, "Clara Oswald."

"So what is it?" He looked at her, smirking in amusement. 

"What is what?" Her hand subconsciously splayed on her collarbone. His smirk widened into a smile, leaning against his desk.

"What is it you want me to call you?" At those words she could hear him calling her pet names like ' _Love_ ', ' _Darling_ , or ' _Sweetheart_.'

"Oh- Clara."

"Okay, Clara, you start tomorrow."

 

 

When Cynthia and Clara made it outside the classroom, it felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could finally breathe. 

"Is he always like that? Why is he so damn suffocating?" 

Cynthia laughed, "That's stage one of love, my darling."

 


End file.
